


Gimme a Man After Midnight

by gcfinpluto



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Greece, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mamma Mia AU, Mythology References, Romance, Weddings, past angst if you squint real hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 09:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12208077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gcfinpluto/pseuds/gcfinpluto
Summary: When Jimin first pictured the wedding of his dreams, he didn't imagine three potential fathers and a great deal of hesitation, but here he is.





	Gimme a Man After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaySailorMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySailorMoon/gifts).



> Hello, dear ones! This is a bit short and different from what I usually write but hey, it's bae's birthday and bae loves Mamma Mia, so here it goes. As usual, thank you to Victória for putting up with my shit because that's hard. This is super rushed, unbeta'd and silly, but I hope you like it <3

 The wedding was chaotic from the start and Jimin knew it. The emotional rollercoaster he had gone through caused by his stupid decision of inviting his three potential dads to his wedding was one of the worst things he’d ever experienced – and also one of the most exciting ones, considering his slow routine living in a Greek island in the middle of nowhere.

 Jimin lived in Kalokairi with his dad since he was little. He personally couldn’t remember a time in which there was something else besides the crystalline ocean around himself, its soft waves greeting his ears every morning when he woke up. He liked to keep himself busy – there was always so much to do around his dad’s small hotel. The man had too much on his plate and never accepted help from outsiders, so it was Jimin’s duty to help whenever his dad allowed him.

 But the problem was that Jimin had no idea who his second father was, and before his dad was appa, the man who raised him as well as he could being a single parent, he was Jung Hoseok.

 A Jung Hoseok Jimin discovered through an old diary one night. As he flipped through the pages, he found out about his appa’s glamorous past, full of music, dance and its fair share of lovers. It would be impossible to invite every single man his dad mentioned in those pages, but after doing quick Math with his birth date, Jimin narrowed down his options to three men and sent each one of them a wedding invitation. Excitement rushed through his veins when he realized he’d see his father in a few weeks. He’d recognize him in an instant and would just _know._ What could go wrong?

 Obviously, everything.

 When he saw Min Yoongi, Kim Seokjin and Kim Namjoon in front of him, he had no clue which one could be his father. None of them looked like him, for starters. He spent hours looking at himself in the mirror, trying to find Yoongi’s gummy smile, Namjoon’s dimples or Seokjin’s jaw-dropping beauty, finding nothing.

 And now there he was, standing at the altar in a little chapel, in front of the man he decided to marry. Jeongguk smiled brightly as the priest started the ceremony, looking at his slightly smaller lover like he held the Universe in his eyesmile.

 It’s not that Jeongguk didn’t want to marry at first. He just had other plans in mind. Jimin used to say that his boyfriend was too big for that tiny island. He loved to sing, to swim, to kiss Jimin underwater when they went to their secret spot on the beach but most of all, he wanted to see the world. Staying in the island forever to take care of appa’s hotel wasn’t his first plan and Jimin knew it, but now here he was, looking at him with such fondness that it was obvious that his happiness lied wherever Jimin was.

 But it wasn’t fair. Appa had told him so during an argument two days earlier. They were so young, so full of dreams. _I do a good job here on my own,_ Hoseok had said. _Don’t spoil your ambitions like that. Marriage can wait._

 Jimin’s mind kept telling him it was what needed to be done. For appa.

_But what does my heart say?_

“No.”

 It was barely a whisper. Jeongguk’s smile was suddenly frozen and a hurt expression consumed his features. Jimin turned on his heels, facing the crowd before Jeongguk started crying and broke his heart.

“You know, I have no clue which one of you is my dad, but I don’t mind!” He announced, looking at the three men sitting a few seats back. They eyed each other, confused and surprised.

“Now I know what I really want.” He stated, looking back at Jeongguk. “Jeonggukie, let’s not get married yet.”

 The boy blinked at him with his big and brown eyes.

“What?”

“You never wanted it this way. I know that. Let’s get off this island and just see the world. Okay? All right?”

 The boy’s smile slowly appeared back on his face, reminding Jimin of the sunrise in the island. Comparing both was unfair. Jeongguk would always win his heart anyway.

“I love you.”

 When the couple kissed passionately in front of the altar, the chapel was silent.

“Hoseok… do I take it the wedding is cancelled?” The priest asked quietly to the man, who sat to the side looking completely in shock.

“Why waste a good wedding?”

 The voice resounded on the perpetually wet stonewalls. It belonged to Min Yoongi, now a businessman and one of Jimin’s potential dads. Hoseok took deep breaths, telling himself he was fine. _You’re over him, Jung Hoseok. You’re completely over him._

 He knew it was a ridiculous lie.

 20 years ago, Hoseok was in love with Yoongi. People liked to think they were a bit wild together, constantly showing up at parties in which Yoongi took care of the music and Hoseok, of the rest of the fun. They were a force of nature, experiencing love as passionately as one could.

 Until Hoseok started overhearing rumors of cheating. His insecurities got the best of him and he left, saying goodbye to the continent for good. A decade later he heard Yoongi had moved on. He married, had two kids and lived happily without him.

 How here they stood. In a chapel, with Hoseok’s son giving up on his wedding, his two other lovers watching the whole mess and a very soft Yoongi proposing some dangerous things.

“How about it, Hoseok? You’re going to need someone to boss around on this island of yours.”

“Are you nuts? I am not a bigamist.”

 Yoongi smiled and got even closer. _What the fuck are you doing, Min?_

“Neither am I. I’m a divorced man who’s loved you for 21 years, and ever since the day I sat foot on this island, I’ve been trying to tell you how much I love you.”

 Hoseok knew it. He wasn’t stupid. Even though he did his best (or at least that’s what he told himself) to avoid the man throughout the week, they had a few encounters. All of them ended up on yelling, bitterness and bad memories.

 But it would be stupid to say he didn’t remember the good ones. The way Yoongi would compose songs and dedicate them to his “one and only muse” on stage before he performed them. How Hoseok himself used to wake up to a tingling feeling on his back just to realize that his boyfriend was using his skin as paper in a rush of inspiration again. How it felt like to be the only person to see his truly soft and loving side.

“Come on, Hobi. It’s just the rest of your life.”               

 It was madness. But fuck, it made so much sense.

“Yes.”

 

Δ

 

 That night, Kalokairi had the biggest party ever witnessed since the Ancient times. Jimin and Jeongguk escaped to their secret place at the beach right after leaving the chapel. Jin and Namjoon were pretty entertained by a local boy called Taehyung, and we’ll leave that entertainment to your imagination. But above all celebrations and noise, a pair of lovers stood by Aphrodite’s fountain, looking at each other like they held the Universe and all of its stars in their eyes.

 Whether it was by Poseidon’s, Dionysus’ or Aphrodite’s hands, love happened in Kalokairi that night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think?   
> My Twitter is @ironmaknae in case you want to yell at me. And happy birthday again, baby <3


End file.
